


Lost

by Smauglicious



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smauglicious/pseuds/Smauglicious
Summary: Prompt: Your OTP gets in a car accident. Person A is practically unscathed while Person B gets horribly injured.Bonus points if Person B dies at the hospital/during surgery.Person A as GregPerson B as Mycroft





	

There was a screech and then there was a crash.

They had just been talking, holding each other’s hand, enjoying their rare company. It was laughable, how could he?

How dare he be the one-

Greg opened his eyes to see smoke around him, beeping from the car, shards of glass, airbags. Strangely, distantly, people around him. His eyes watered as his lashes batted against each other a few times before he coughed, groaning.

He strained his neck to the side as his pupils constricted, his breath catching in his throat. “No.” He whispered out hoarsely at the sight in front of him. “No, no.” His voice caught in his throat as it cracked slightly with the weight of it all.

Pushing himself up as he brushed the glass fragments off him, he looked around before he made an attempt to move towards Mycroft.

Mycroft…

Blood.

A lot of it.

Greg tried to quell down his nausea and the lump that got caught in his throat as he gently shook and nudged Mycroft.

The force of the whiplash caused by the impact of the car had thrown Mycroft forward and back rather violently as blood dripped down his head injury, a slight wheeze emitting from the barely conscious man.

Greg shut his eyes close and forced himself to open them once again, a lot of things could have happened while he blacked out. Organ damage, ruptures, bone fractures, spinal cord injuries. “Oh god.” He whispered to himself as his eyes stung at the realization of the situation. And the foreboding thought of… his mind clamped it down.

“Mycroft.” He said louder as Mycroft remained unresponsive, his breathing uneven and pained, in light pants. As if it was too hard to breathe.

“My, the medics are coming, they’ve called for help. Stay awake, hmm?” Greg patted Mycroft’s face and gently smoothed his thumb over Mycroft’s paling cheeks. “You can’t… now. We were on our way to see Sherlock, remember?” He chuckled with a slight edge of hysteria as his insides clawed and bubbled with raw agony.

The ambulance came a while later, it was all mixed into this huge giant mess of a blur. They got them out, dragged him out as Greg kept his eyes on him. Mycroft was limp against their hold, a small trail of blood escaping his lips as it slid down rather horrifically.

They helped Greg out as the medics checked and patted him down, swiftly sending the both of them as well as the driver onto the ambulance. The driver as well as him had not sustained any significant injuries. Small cuts here and there, slight concussion, a sore back. He wasn’t particularly listening to any of them.

Just at the figure on the bed in the ambulance, hours before, his striking blue eyes looking at him with mirth. And Mycroft’s hands around him, his low warm chuckle and then, now on the bed, so…

Broken.

Greg wasn’t as smart as Sherlock given, but he knew, he knew because he was a cop after all. The many, many things that could go wrong with car crashes. The danger of it and what it brings, and no one.

No one regardless of their statuses and health and strength would matter in the site of a car crash.

It was just a person running across the car and a swerve of the wheels.

A swerve of the wheels and a crash and-

The British Government.

And its system’s breakdown.

There were many beepings at first as they crowded around Mycroft, frantic, rushed hands. They were scrambling like rats, their bodies all over Mycroft as they sent volts after volts of electricity to jumpstart his heart.

And then there was this horrible silence and a single beep.

Slight hitches to the breaths and a dead flat line.

And Greg sat down wordlessly, unable to understand any of this. He carded through his greying hair shakily as a sob wracked through his system. And then more and more and he was still in the god damn ambulance.

With his dead lover.

And he can’t go away and run away and there’s so many people around him looking lost, glancing at him with pitiful gazes. And his pale, dead boyfriend with tubes all over him, in front of him. Dead.

So beautiful even in death. So beautiful, his boyfriend.

Complete utter silence as the ambulance reached its destination that had been rendered useless of its purpose.

A brush to the hair and a soft kiss to the lips.

A broken whisper.

“Why you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this particularly angsty piece-


End file.
